


The Baby Snip

by mossystark, professional_benaddict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Ageplay, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Examination, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Surgery, Threats of Violence, Violence, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossystark/pseuds/mossystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: Regression surgery. As soon as Tony and Bucky had read about the success stories where unruly Littles refusing to regress where made into cooing and cuddly babies with just a few snips, the husbands had immediately called their acquaintance and surgeon Stephen Strange to set up a consultation appointment. It has been a year since they got Peter, and the boy is refusing to regress further, so drastic measures must be taken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreeBabyDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBabyDoll/gifts).

> A dark little thing for Halloween...  
Inspired by BreeBabyDoll TIBS AU and wolfie_slays Tony and Bucky ask blog

Regression surgery. As soon as Tony and Bucky had read about the success stories where unruly Littles refusing to regress where made into cooing and cuddly babies with just a few snips, the husbands had immediately called their acquaintance and surgeon Stephen Strange to set up a consultation appointment. The doctor was more than happy to see Peter and his two Daddies and had even set up time to do the procedure on the same day, if he found Peter to be in a fit state for the procedure. 

To say the two husbands were excited was an understatement. They were over the moon and had been a bit kinder with their boy for the following week. And now the day was finally here, and Tony walked on light feet to the nursery. 

“Petey pie, it’s time to wake up.” He said softly as he stepped into the dark room, flicking on the main light before walking over to Peter’s crib. “Oh, you’re awake already. Did you wait for Dada?” He cooed, stroking the boy’s cheek with a light finger.

Peter winced when the main light was flicked on, and a man suddenly appeared over his bedside (or cribside, Peter guessed). It was Tony, one of his two 'Daddies' that had taken him from his real family over a year ago to indulge in their fucked-up family roleplay, where Peter was forced to behave like a three year old for his captors' entertainment. 

Peter had struggled massively with it at first, tried more escape attempts than you could count on your fingers, but the consequences of failing those attempts meant he was now too scared to try again. He had definitely regressed somewhat in the year spent with the two captors, but sometimes he still felt more aged up, like how he used to be before being taken. Today was one of those days, and he shied away from Tony's touch when a finger was outstretched to his face. 

“Shh, take your time, baby. You just wake up while Dada finds you some clothes for today. We’re going out today. Isn’t that exciting?” Tony continued talking to himself happily as headed to the closet where all of Peter’s clothes were stored neatly. All the items were designer and made of high quality cotton. Only the best for their precious baby boy. 

“Hmm? How about some overall? Papa likes you so much in them.” Tony mused and settled on a long sleeve t-shirt with paw prints over the arms and a matching pair of overalls with puppies embroidered on the knees and back pockets. “We should get you some puppy socks to match.”

They were going out today? Oh, God no. Peter hated going outside, regressed or otherwise, because of how mortifying it was to be seen by other people. There was an entire neighbourhood inhabited by nutters like Tony and Bucky, his other captor, who insisted on stealing full-grown adults and forcing them into a young child's headspace. 

This meant that every time Peter left the house, he was subjected to adults cooing over him and talking over his head like he was truly a child. He knew not to speak to them though: the first time he was taken outside, he stupidly tried to get help from one of the neighbours who told on him to his captors, and he got the beating of a lifetime. 

At the mention of 'Papa', Peter shrunk even further back against the crib. That was Bucky, the husband to Tony, and the more physically aggressive of the two of them. Where Tony preferred to use words to break Peter down, Bucky preferred a firm hand. Peter hated Tony, but he was terrified of Bucky. He did not say anything in response to Tony's ramblings as a disgustingly 'cute' outfit was picked out for him, but he whined quietly in protest when the man picked him up to get him dressed.

“Oh, baby, I know, that pull-up probably feels super gross. I’ll get you changed and then we’ll have breakfast together with Papa.” Tony shushed as he picked up Peter after removing the cuffs keeping the boy safely in his crib. The husbands had tried to remove the cuffs when they thought Peter was finally settling in, but then he had tried to escape and almost got himself badly hurt. So, the cuffs are here to stay. 

After getting Peter on the changing table, Tony started humming a little song and worked with changing the boy. He would never admit to it, but he was a little forceful with the change and got a quiet sense of power from how meek Peter was. He could see in the fear in the boy’s eyes, knowing that he could simply call his husband to discipline Peter, and that the boy would probably fall in line before Bucky even arrived.

Peter could never quite decide which part of the day he hated the most, but ‘changing time’ was definitely up there as one of the worst parts. He had initially fought tooth and nail against both of his captors seeing him naked or putting him in a pull-up, and that was the first time Peter had learnt just how ruthless Bucky could be with his beatings. Now, the boy just laid there and stewed in his own humiliation and embarrassment as the man changed his adult-sized pull-up. He was soon lifted off the table and set down on the floor, where the man started to sort out putting his clothes on for him.

“There we go.” Tony finally said when he had gotten Peter dressed for the day in his adorable puppy outfit. The older man adjusted the shoulder strap a little before giving the boy’s cheek a kiss. “Go find Papa now!” He encouraged with an excited gasp. Letting Peter walk around the house supervised like this was no issue, not when every door and window was locked and any device to communicate with the outside world was also password or lock protected. Besides, Tony greatly enjoyed watching the boy waddle with the thick padding hindering him from closing his legs properly.

Peter really, really did not want to go to the kitchen where he knew Bucky would be cooking breakfast, but with Tony stood right behind him preventing him from staying in his room, he supposed he had no choice. He slowly made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs with Tony following behind him, and then into the kitchen where Bucky was stood with his back facing them as he cooked breakfast. The man turned on his heels, and his face split into a wide grin when he saw his husband and child stood in the kitchen with him. 

“Morning, babe.” He quickly greeted Tony, leaning back to kiss the man on the lips before looking down at Peter. “And is that my little puppy prince? Good morning, Petey!”

“An especially cute outfit for a special day.” Tony hummed after kissing his husband back. He then moved to scoop Peter up into his high chair and strapped him in safely, which included straps going over the shoulders to prevent escapes. Before helping Bucky with the last preparations for breakfast, Tony handed Peter a soft baby book to entertain himself with in the meantime. “I’m so excited for today.” Tony mused to Bucky, nosing lovingly at his neck when they were stood close.

“I know, so am I.” Bucky murmured back, looking over his shoulder to see Peter poking at his baby book. “We better feed him a good breakfast, can’t have him passing out properly during it.” He said as he loaded a small bowl with porridge with some honey drizzled on top for their boy. A small bowl of sliced banana also came with it, and he brought it over to Peter with a big smile on his face. 

“Here you go, Pete! A yummy breakfast before your big day.”

Big day? What was that supposed to mean? Tony had just said they were going out, Peter assumed that they were going to the park or maybe to the mall like they usually do. He had heard the husbands mentioning their excitement about something while he fiddled with his book to appear like he was not paying attention, but he did not hear what exactly the event was. He poked at the porridge with his spoon, and ate the smallest amount possible. Not poisoned, then, he thought to himself.

“Eat up, honey bee, don’t be shy.” Tony encouraged with a pat to Peter’s head before he moved to sit down at the table. Bucky did the same and brought over the plates for the grown ups, loaded with eggs and toast. There was no way they would feed such foods to their baby. “Or do you want Papa or Dada to help you?” Tony asked when Peter seemed to hesitate with his food.

Peter shook his head hurriedly, and took a tighter grip on his spoon before eating a bigger mouthful of porridge. As much as he hated to admit it, Bucky was a good cook. He ate slowly, occasionally switching his mouthfuls of porridge for a slice or two of banana.

Bucky watched the boy eat fondly, and couldn’t resist leaning forward to ruffle his hair. He chuckled as it got into Peter’s eyes, and murmured a soft “silly puppy” as he stroked the hair back into place with his fingers. He soon finished his breakfast, and took his plate up to the sink. 

“What time are we supposed to be there?” He asked Tony, glancing over his shoulder as he put the plate in the dishwasher.

“Hmm, in an hour.” Tony hummed as he checked his watch and then finished the last of his breakfast before passing his plate to Bucky. He then turned to Peter to whip away an imaginary bit of porridge from the corner of Peter’s mouth. He did not comment on the frown the boy gave him in return. 

“Eat you, baby. We gotta get ready and then hit the road. It’s a bit of a drive.” Tony said, giving Peter one last chance to finish his breakfast on his own. Luckily, the boy obeyed and finished his portion of porridge, but left some pieces of banana. “Okay, up we go! Papa will help you brush your teeth and pick out a fluffy friend and some other toys for the car ride.”

Peter tried not to look too nervous as he was passed over from Tony’s arms to Bucky’s. Bucky carried the boy like he weighed absolutely nothing, but being swaddled by the man’s muscles only served as a reminder of what kind of damage he could do to Peter if he really wanted.

“Come on, sweet pea, time to get your teeth squeaky clean.” Bucky chirped cheerfully, bouncing the boy once or twice in his arms as they made their way to the bathroom. The boy was sat down on the toilet lid and a firm look given in his direction told him to stay there as Bucky sorted out his toothbrush. Again, Peter had learnt the hard way not to bite either of the men while they brushed his teeth.

After a while of cleaning the kitchen and getting their things ready to head out, Tony headed to the bathroom and found Bucky drying Peter’s mouth with a towel. It seemed like the teeth brushing was done and over with. 

“Okay, let’s go pick out a fluffy friend.” Tony said, extending his hand to take Peter into his and so led the boy back to the nursery. When Peter did not immediately pick out a stuffie, Tony spoke up. “Pick a friend, baby, be good for us.” The threat in his voice was obvious based on his tone.

Peter gulped, looking around the room. He eventually picked up a soft shark stuffie that was in his crib, and held it up for Tony and Bucky, who was now also at the doorway of the nursery, to see. 

“This one, please.” He said quietly. He had been here for so long that he had in fact began regressing in some ways more than others, and found that his shark stuffie brought him a lot of comfort in such a scary situation. Bucky’s previously stern face was now smiling widely, and he came forward to pick the boy up. 

“Lil’ Sharky, huh? Good boy. Maybe Dada can pack some Legos in a bag for you, how does that sound?” He cooed, and Peter nodded mutely. Better that than having to choose the toys himself. Just like Bucky, Tony also smiled widely when Peter picked out the shark stuffie. 

“You gonna show off your Sharky, huh? Everyone’s gonna be so jealous when they see your cool stuffie.” Tony chuckled and headed over to collect a bunch of duplo legos into one of Peter’s backpacks. He picked out the one with Pikachu on it. Once they had everything ready, Tony and Bucky brought Peter to the garage which had a door connecting to the main house. It was all designed on purpose so that Peter could not run away. The garage door could only be opened through Tony or Bucky’s phones. 

“You excited for our special day, baby? You’re probably still wondering where we’re going, hm?” Tony practically gushed with delight in the passenger seat while Bucky drove them. Bucky glanced back through the rear view mirror at Peter every so often, smiling at the boy’s confused and pensive expression. 

“We’re going to see a friend of ours, baby.” He said cryptically, before turning his full attention back onto the road. 

As they drove past the park, Peter watched it go with his eyes. A friend? The only friends of Tony and Bucky’s he could really think of were Natasha, Bruce and Clint, but none of them lived in this direction. Soon they were also driving past the mall, only leaving Peter even more confused. He fiddled with the stuffie on his lap hopelessly, careful not to make eye contact with Tony who was watching him over his shoulder every so often. Soon, however, they pulled up to a familiar looking clinic, with ‘STEPHEN STRANGE, M.D.’ written on a sign. Oh, fuck no.

“Here we are!” Tony announced in a sing song voice and looked over at Peter to see his reaction. The boy looked mortified, but he did not care since he was so caught up in his own excitement. He could not wait to see the amazing results that had been blasted all over the media and news. And based on the full parking lot, a lot of other caregivers were also bringing their Littles in for the magical ‘baby snip’. 

“Hold on to Sharky, baby. Papa will get you out in a moment.” Tony said as they parked and the husbands hopped out of the car.

No. No, no, no, no! Peter was finding it hard to breathe, and he began tugging at his seatbelt hopelessly in an attempt to make a break for it. However, Bucky got there first and opened the backseat door where Peter was sitting. 

“Hold still, puppy, just need to- Peter, Peter, hold still!” Bucky growled impatiently, but Peter was having none of it. He began panicking properly, struggling in his seat as the man tried to get him to stop. 

“No, n-no, don’t wanna-! Nuh uh, no, plea-“ Peter’s pleas were suddenly cut off by a harsh, stinging slap to his cheek, one that left a bright red mark, but effectively shut the boy up. He gasped in shock, as Bucky recoiled his hand from where he had been forced to hit the boy.

Tony did no bat at eye when his husband disciplined their boy. After all, it was discipline and Peter was misbehaving. In the tense after shock of the slap, Tony chimed in with a warning. 

“Peter, you’re being warned now. Next, we’re putting a gag on you.” While Peter continued to be stunned by the slap, Bucky took the opportunity to get Peter out of his seat and grasped the boy around his upper arm in a tight hold. Coming up on the other side, Tony stroked Peter’s hair back and handed him Sharky who was left next to his cat seat. “Take Sharky, baby.”

In his shocked daze, Peter could do little else but take his stuffie and cradle it to his chest. He was tugged along the car park by Bucky, who did not seem to notice how tight his grip was around the boy’s bicep. Bucky let out a gentle huff through his nose, and quickly gathered his composure as they entered through the doors of the clinic and headed to the reception desk. 

“Hi, got an appointment to see Doctor Strange at 11am?” Bucky said to the receptionist, who nodded brightly and directed the trio over to the waiting room area. As they took their seats, Peter sniffled gently to himself at how his face still stung from the slap.

“Shh, Peter. There’s no reason to cry.” Tony whispered harshly to Peter, not wanting the other people in the waiting area to see him with a sniffling Little. “But, what’s that over there? That looks fun.” He pointed to the little corner in the room with a low table surrounded by colourful chairs and a bunch of toys. “Be nice and say hi to her.” He added and then gestured with his eyes for Bucky to let Peter head over to the play corner where a little girl was playing with a puzzle.

Peter desperately wanted to protest, to say actually yes, there was a reason to cry, but the stern look Tony was giving him made him shut his mouth. He did not want to go over to the girl, not in the slightest, but he realised it was an opportunity to get away from the two husbands for a moment. Bucky nodded and let go of the boy’s arm to allow him to go over to the play corner of the waiting room, and the man could not help cooing at how cute the boy looked in his outfit as he sat down next to the girl. When Peter moved to sit next to the girl, she perked up in an instant and smiled widely at him. 

“You wanna play?” She invited kindly, her voice high pitched and child like. Overhearing the girl, both Bucky and Tony gave Peter a stern look, daring him to reject the offer.

Peter gulped at the looks he was getting from the husbands, and quietly nodded in response. He watched as the girl explained what she was doing, but it was hard to keep up when there was the looming threat of the two adults watching him and possibly preparing to discipline him if he did anything wrong. After a few moments, Bucky turned back to Tony. 

“Soon he’s going to be our proper little boy.” He smiled brightly, and took Tony’s hand in his own to squeeze excitedly.

“I can’t wait, ahhh...” Tony sighed with a soft smile while he gazed lovingly at his husband. “He’s going to be on bedrest for a while after too. We should get new sheets for the crib.” He added thoughtfully. This would be the third set of sheets purchased in one month. 

After a moment, a door by the reception opened up and a female doctor in pale pink scrubs came out with a smile. 

“Princess Tilda?” She asked and the girl by the play corner jumped up. Her Mommy came over to take her hand and led her over to follow the doctor through the door. 

“What you playing with, honey bee?” Tony asked, leaning forwards in his seat to see what Peter was doing.

It had only been a few minutes, but Peter was almost sad that the girl had to leave. It meant that the only people he could now talk to in this waiting room were his captors, and the boy glanced back quickly when he was spoken to. 

“Uhm, jus’... jus’ some Lego.” He mumbled quietly, and turned away again to focus on what he was ‘building’. Bucky, meanwhile, kept an eye on the boy, narrowing his eyes slightly at how Peter seemed to be acting more and more disobedient as the day progressed. He did not say anything however, as to not cause a scene.

Tony was not entirely satisfied with Peter’s less than enthusiastic reply, but he was in a good mood and let it pass. For now. A moment later, the door by the reception opened again and this time a familiar doctor came through. 

“Mr Stark and Mr Barnes.” He said with a smile, extending his hand to greet the husbands. 

“Good to see you, Doctor. We’re really excited to be here.” Tony said with a wide smile as he shook Stephen’s hand.

At the sound of Doctor Strange’s voice, Peter immediately ducked his head and looked away. The doctor was… odd, and that was saying something in a place like this. Whenever they visited the doctor’s office, Peter found that the doctor was always a little more handsy than was necessary, and always had a smile which was more like a leer. The worst part about it was the fact that the husbands never seemed to notice, or worse encouraged it despite their possessiveness. 

Bucky turned to see Peter cowering in the play corner, and cleared his throat. 

“Pete, say hello to the doctor.” He said, his voice low and threatening.

All the three adults had now turned to Peter, and once the boy had muttered something that resembled a greeting, Bucky stalked over to grasp his upper arm again. 

“He’s a bit nervous, I think. My apologies.” Tony said, blushing a bit with embarrassment when his Little behaved like this in public. 

“No worries. I’m here to fix that, right? Shall we?” The doctor invited and then led the way to his office, which also doubled as an exam room. “So, I got some info from the receptionist when you made the appointment, but I’d love to hear it straight from you. So, what can I help you with?” Stephen said after closing the door to his office. Tony and Bucky settled in the two seats and the latter pulled the boy onto his lap.

“Well, you’ve been getting some fantastic results with your regression surgeries, so we thought that Pete here would be the perfect candidate for it.” Bucky explained, bouncing the boy on his lap. Peter went wide-eyed, and immediately began squirming on Bucky’s lap at the mention of surgery. 

“S-Surgery? I- No, no, Papa, I-I don’t wan’- I-” He begged, even using the man’s title to try and get him to change his mind. It was like his pleads were being completely ignored, though.

“Shush, Peter. The grown ups are talking. You’re being rude and interrupting us. Play with Sharky and be quiet.” Tony lectured before turning back to the doctor. 

“So, you’ve seen the documentary.” Stephen chuckled, a hint of a cocky smirk on his lips. “It’s very much true. We’ve had great results with the techniques that Doctor Palmer and I developed together last year. Based on Peter’s physical just two months ago, I’d say he would be a suitable for it. Are you having trouble with regressing him?”

Peter bit down on his lip to stop himself from complaining more, but as the adults talked over his head he got more and more stressed. 

“I- I don’ wan’ surgery, please- please don’t-“ The slap to Peter’s face shut him up quickly, and the look on Bucky’s face was one of thunder as he dropped his hand from Peter’s face. 

“Peter, not another word from you.” The man snarled, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Stephen smiling almost sinisterly.

“Yes, I think we’ve plateaued with his regression. We’ve tried everything you recommended last time and we’ve also talked to the people at his daycare.” Tony explained, an obvious hint of worry in his voice as he talked. 

“So, we hoped some surgical changes could help with that.” Bucky added and Stephen nodded. 

“Yes, that is absolutely possible. I’ve had many CGs come here with similar issues and snipping a few nerves and weakening a few muscles in his groin area can start a much deeper regression.” 

Peter tensed up at the mention of his groin. The doctor was not actually going to touch him there… was he? The boy would have started up another panic, but the slap to his face still stung, and so he simply sat quietly where he was, grasping Sharky tightly in his hands. Bucky could sense that the boy was frightened, and a squeeze of his hands on the boy’s hips both tried to settle the boy and act as a stern reminder not to scream again. 

“That sounds brilliant, just what we need. We’re really grateful that you could do it same-day as well, Doc.”

The doctor nodded with a smile before gesturing to the boy. 

“Then I think what remains is to actually have a look. Would you mind getting him undressed from his hips down?” Stephen prompted while he rose from his seat to wash his hands and get gloved up. When Peter seemed to start panicking again, Tony stepped in and turned to face the boy. 

“Come on, honey bee, the doctor needs to have a look at your privates now. Let’s get you out of these adorable overalls.” He said with a cooing voice and began opening the buckles on the shoulder straps. 

Peter immediately began whimpering in protest, terrified at the prospect of the doctor looking at him below the waist. Even despite Bucky’s warning, he started to thrash in place and both husbands had to struggle to take his overalls off. 

When Peter seemed to be very, very uncooperative and badly behaved, Stephen sighed a little and with his back turned to the family, he readied a syringe with a powerful sedative. It was a bit much, but it would surely keep the boy in check for the rest of the appointment. Peter was seconds away from bursting into tears, and seeing the doctor suddenly turn around with a needle filled with something, he was not sure what, only served to make things worse.

“No, n-no, you’re not injecting me with that, /no/!” Peter cried. 

“Hold him still.” The doctor instructed and then stabbed the boy’s squirming thigh with the needle, swiftly injecting its content before pulling back.

“No! F-Fuck you, you’re insane, y-you can’t do this!” Peter screamed, but it was too late as the needle was quickly plunged into his thigh. “You’re fucking crazy, let me go right fu-fucking now, I’m serious! You’re all fucking mental, y-you can’t make me go along with your crazy shit!” He yelled, now fully thrashing about in Bucky’s lap even despite the sedative being administered. The two husbands looked furious, and Bucky was considering beating the boy properly there and then to get him to know his place. 

“Get the pacifier.” He said to Tony, working to keep Peter still enough for his husband to put the gag in their boys mouth.

While Bucky wrestled with Peter and kept him more or less in check, Tony pinched Peter’s nostrils shut and promptly shoved the pacifier nipple into his mouth that opened on reflex. 

“Thanks, Doc.” Tony smiled when Stephen came up to offer his help by pressing the pacifier against Peter’s mouth while Tony put the strap on behind his head. 

“It’s a shame. I do much prefer nice and calm little patients. But, we can make them calm if we want to.” Stephen chuckled and pinched Peter’s cheek in a fond gesture before going back to get ready for the exam. “Give him another moment and he should be calm enough to let you undress him.”

If looks could kill, the glare that Peter gave the doctor when he pinched the boy’s cheek would have caused the man to drop dead in front of him. He was heaving breaths, shaking from a mixture of anger and fear as Bucky kept him in one place. 

This entire situation was humiliating beyond belief, only made worse by the feeling of Peter’s motor functions becoming slower and more sluggish. He tried to say something through the gag, but all that came out was a garbled whimper. Bucky smiled as he felt his baby finally relax in his lap, and together with Tony’s help he managed to get the boy’s overalls down and off his body. All that remained was the pull-up, and Bucky unstrapped and removed it from the boys crotch to reveal his groin.

“There, finally you’re behaving like a good boy.” Stephen commented while the husbands undressed their boy. “I bet you give your Daddies a lot of trouble for them to have to bring you to me, so that I’ll fix you with my sharp instruments. At least you’ll get to eat ice cream and watch TV all day while you recover afterwards.” The doctor mused and nodded with a pleased smile when Peter’s groin was finally exposed. 

“Can you take him on your lap again? Then hold his legs up for me. It’s less scary when you get to sit on Daddy’s lap, hm?” Stephen teased the boy, who seemed very much drugged up already.

Peter was now too sluggish to fight being moved into Tony’s lap, but he made a small, scared noise like a wounded animal as his legs were hooked under his knees and spread obscenely wide. Although Bucky was no longer holding him, the man kept a hand on the boy by gently stroking his hair and cooing to calm him down. The boy looked so adorable drugged like this, like he was ready for a nap, and it reminded him a lot of when they first got Peter.

“That’s great, hold him right there.” Stephen said and snapped on some tight, blue gloves. “Still no diaper rashes it seems, so that’s good. But... He’s getting hard already.” The doctor commented with a frown. Tony had the same expression. 

“He does that sometimes and we really don’t like it. It’s far too grown up for him. Can you do something about that?” 

“Oh, absolutely. Littles as young as him shouldn’t get hard like this. Cutting a nerve or two here will stop the reaction entirely.” Stephen explained and ran a finger to show where the nerve went and down to Peter’s hardening cock.

Peter was mortified at his body’s response to the man touching him. It is not like he could help it! He could not even try and squirm away from the doctor’s touch, all he could do was make soft whining noises behind the gag that made Bucky coo and stroke the hair from his eyes. 

“Our little baby’s trying to be a big boy... Naughty, naughty puppy.” He scolded, but smiled wickedly as Stephen’s hand continued to trail up and down the boy’s cock and then even down to his balls.

“I can also perform a vasectomy. Or remove his sack entirely.” Stephen said while he examined Peter’s sack, pressing and pulling here and there. All the grown ups frowned at the boy’s flustered reaction. His cock seemed to get harder and harder, which was unacceptable. “Many CGs want this to make their little boys look younger and it makes them less aggressive and sexual.” He added, then turned to the husbands with a questioning look.

Peter was now tearing up, and his whole body trembled as the doctor groped his cock and balls. 

“Hmm... That sounds good, we’ve been having issues with his body trying to act more grown up than he really is.” Bucky nodded, glancing over to Tony who agreed with him. 

“At the moment it seems like he’ll get hard from a strong breeze.” Tony added, thoroughly enjoying how terrified and embarrassed Peter looked in his lap as Stephen touched him.

“Then I would recommend we remove his sack. I think it will greatly help you get where you want him to be in his regression.” Stephen said then continued to examine the boy’s cock. “At least penis reduction attempts don’t seem to be necessary. He is quite small already, don’t you think? If you disagree, I can of course fix that too.” Tony hummed as he considered and then turned to his husband. 

“Perhaps start off with getting rid of his sack and cutting the nerves so he doesn’t get hard like that? We could always come back for more, right?” Stephen nodded in agreement.

The sedative was so strong that Peter was almost slipping in and out of consciousness, and his head hung loosely as Bucky held him in his lap with his legs apart. 

“He is quite small already, yeah. He really is our little baby.” Bucky laughed, this time also snaking a hand around to touch the boy’s cock. Peter whimpered when two hands were now touching him, but Bucky merely shushed the boy gently and pulled his hand back after a few moments of groping him.

“All right, then I’m done. You can get him dressed again. You can use the exam table and let him lay back.” The doctor allowed and pushed back in his chair, then removed his gloves and began making notes in Peter’s chart that he had up on his computer. 

While Tony picked Peter up, Bucky grabbed the clothes he had folded up along with the pull-up. 

“Oh, he looks so cute and so sleepy. You see, Petey? It isn’t that hard to be a good boy. You just have to let Daddies do everything while you stay nice and quiet.” Tony lectured to Peter.

Peter had no strength left to fight back as Tony picked him up and carried him over to the exam table. As he was laid down, and Tony stood over him talking, the boy felt his consciousness slipping away from him. He could barely process what the man was saying, everything seemed to be slipping in and out of focus. 

Bucky could not help making a delighted sound at how adorable their boy looked stretched out on the table, no cuffs needed to hold him down when he was under such a heavy drug. 

“Our little puppy prince... Can’t wait to have you as the little boy we’ve been dreaming of.” He said fondly, running his hand down the boy’s cheek.

“You’re going to be so good for us when your little cock isn’t giving you any nasty grown up urges. It’s gonna be such a relief once it’s over with.” Tony continued to coo and leaned down to kiss Peter’s cheeks and forehead, now that for once the boy did not fight back. “You’re going to be the cutest baby ever.” He added with a last kiss to the boy’s nose. When Peter made a little moan in response, Tony took that as a wish for more touching and leaned down to give him more kisses. “You’re gonna be okay, just a few snips by the doctor and you’ll be a perfect little baby.”

Peter moaned weakly, and at this point he was not even sure what he was making noise about. He could see the doctor typing out of the corner of his eye, and he could feel himself getting panicked, but with no physical way of reacting. Bucky saw the boy’s eyes widen and also bent down to kiss the boy’s cheeks. It was rare for Bucky to show his affection in such a way, so it was an important thing that he kissed the boy’s face in public. 

“Our brave little boy. It’ll be over before you know it.” He said quietly.

While Tony and Bucky continued to coo and gush over their boy, Stephen had logged all his observations into Peter’s chart and then checked if any ORs and surgical teams would be free that same afternoon to carry out the regression surgery. 

“There’s an opening in the ORs at 5 this afternoon, so I could get it done today. He would have to stay overnight to recover, but he should be all good to head home tomorrow. Would you like to carry on right away, Mr Stark and Mr Barnes?”

“Yes, please.” The two men said in unison, eager to get the surgery completed so that they could have their boy regressed as soon as possible. Bucky took a seat by the exam table and continued to stroke the boy’s cheek, who simply laid there making small noises to himself.

“All right, then I’ll alert the surgical team. Has he eaten today?” Stephen asked, gesturing to the boy who was now laying limp on the exam table, moaning and whimpering now and then behind the gag. 

“Yes, he had breakfast this morning.” Tony answered. “Well, we can just pump his stomach now and then he’ll be ready for surgery this afternoon. Is there any questions? Or do you feel comfortable leaving Peter in my hands?”

Peter could barely understand what was going on, but when the adults started hinting that they were going to leave him alone with the doctor, the boy began whimpering louder than before and trying to lift his arms to gesture towards the husbands. For a moment he was truly like a child, wanting his Daddies to stay with him, but that feeling was quickly overtaken by disgust at himself. He should not be giving in to this, but everything was too much to process. Bucky noticed the boy shifting on the table and trying to reach for them and made a fond noise in his throat.

“Oh, baby, no reason to cry. We’ll come see you later. And that’s a promise. The doctor will take great care of you.” Tony reassured and rubbed Peter’s stomach soothingly over his clothes. “And he can keep Sharky with him, right?” Tony asked the doctor. 

“Of course. He can keep his stuffie till we get to the OR. Say bye-bye to your Daddies now, Peter.” Stephen said, waving his fingers at the husbands to demonstrate.

Peter shook his head from side to side, trying to show that he did not want the men to leave, even despite hating them. However, the husbands did not take much notice, and both leaned down to kiss the boy’s temple sweetly one last time before leaving the room, and leaving Peter alone with the doctor.

“Finally, just the two of us. Come on then, let’s see what’s happening upstairs. We’ll get you in a comfy bed and then you’ll have a nap with Sharky. How does that sound?” Stephen cooed and moved to pick up Peter, setting the boy on his hip and letting his head rest on his shoulder. “Can you told onto Sharky? No, you’re still so sleepy. That’s all right.” The doctor said and picked up the stuffie in his free hand and then brought Peter out of his office and to the elevator at the end of the hall. He pushed the button to the third floor, which read ‘Surgical Floor’.

Peter wanted to try and fight the doctor off of him, more than anything, but he had no choice but to let the man pick him up and place him on his hip. His cock rubbed against the man’s waist and the boy whimpered as he hid his face so that Strange could not tell him off for it. He was moved to the third floor and placed down in a bed, and from there everything moved so quickly that he could barely recognise what was going on. A range of faces were surrounding him as he laid on the bed, and as more sedatives were pumped into his system he drifted off to sleep, still in a confused panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more so ofc Richie and I had to deliver ;)

It took Peter a few seconds to realise where he was when he came to. The amount of anaesthetics the nurses had pumped into his system was giving him a raging headache, and he groaned gently as he came to in the hospital bed. He blinked blearily, looking around the room and then down at himself, and his heart jumped in his throat as he realised that he was currently strapped down to the hospital bed. He was also mildly aware of Sharky net to him, but with the restraints around his wrists, he could not hold the stuffie anyway. Suddenly, memories of the doctor's appointment with Strange came flooding back, and the boy whimpered.

At the sound of whimpers a few beds down on the recovery ward, the nurse on call came over with a bright smile. 

“Hi, sweetheart. You’re all right. I’ll get the doctor, so you don’t worry your little head.” The nurse cooed, checking a few of the monitors before smiling down at the patient before getting her pager out.

Peter was so out of it that he could barely understand what the nurse was saying, but he vaguely heard the word 'doctor' and flinched violently in the bed. 

“N- Nuh... Nuh…” He tried to insist that he did not need the doctor, but his voice was weak and the nurse was already walking off. The thought of Strange seeing him like this was terrifying. However, the boy did not have time to even realise that it was Strange who had operated on him. 

A few moments later, Stephen waltzed in with an equally bright smile as the nurse’s. Regression surgeries always put him in such a good mood. The doctor's arrival made ice shoot down Peter's veins, and he immediately began to struggle in his bed against the restraints that were holding his arms and legs down. 

“Hi, there, Petey. Did you have a good nap?” Stephen asked by the boy’s bedside while tugging on some gloves to check his patient. “You must be feeling a bit icky now, but that will pass soon enough.” The doctor continued, grabbing his penlight and flicked the light into Peter’s eyes. The pupils reacted nicely, and evenly, but still the boy seemed very much out of it with the anaesthesia still lingering in his system.

At the back of his mind, he wondered whether many of the people kidnapped like him also had to be strapped down for this procedure, or whether he was just particularly difficult. The thought of being that difficult to the people running this place made him pleased, but that feeling dissipated as Strange started to check him over. When the penlight flashed into his eyes, the boy groaned and turned his head away from the doctor. The only part of his body that had not been strapped down was his head, and so he took great liberty in turning away so that he did not have to look Strange in the face.

“Oh, yeah, you’re probably feeling so weird right now.” Stephen said as he replaced his penlight, taking Peter’s reluctance to look at him to be due to the drugs rather than acknowledging that all this was cruel. Because it was not, it was for his own good to be cut and modified for an easier regression and happier life. “You feeling achey, little mister? You in any pain?” The doctor continued, glancing up at the monitors and pushed a button for the cuff around Peter’s arm to measure his blood pressure.

Peter pursed his lips to keep his mouth shut. There was no way in hell he was talking to the doctor, but if he was honest he was not even sure he could form a sentence with the amount of drugs in his system. He let out a yelp of surprise when the cuff suddenly constricted around his arm to measure his blood pressure, but continued to hold his tongue.

Stephen did not push Peter to talk, and took his yelp as a request for more pain relief, which he provided. The doctor turned the morphine up a notch, and then continued with the check by noting down the blood pressure measurement. 

“Good, very good, Petey. You're being so good for me.” Stephen praised and then moved the blanket aside to reveal the gown with puppies on it that Peter was dressed in. Then, he lifted the gown up to reveal Peter's catheterised cock, resting on his hip with a piece of tape over it. The boy had two bandages on, one on his perineum and another just above his cock.

When Strange began lifting his gown, Peter tried his best to struggle against it. He could not get very far, and had to watch with wide, frightened eyes as the doctor lifted his gown to see his cock. 

“N-No... Puh- Please, no…” He whimpered, turning his head to look away with his eyes squeezed shut. The increase in morphine made his words slur together, and he could feel himself getting tired once more.

“Shh, it’s okay, pretty boy.” Stephen shushed, leaning over to study the bandages. They were still white and clean, despite Peter thrashing around so much. “Aww, look at you...” The doctor cooed, removing the tape and freed Peter’s cock. “Isn’t it so nice to not have those nasty grown up urges? Look, you’re just a soft, little baby now.” He said with a smile as he gently began to jerk Peter off. Even after teasing the boy’s head, there was no hardening reaction and Peter remained limp and soft.

Peter could somewhat feel the man's touch on his cock, and he was both relieved and horrified to realise that even under his teasing, his cock was not getting hard at all. That meant they had really done something to him, and that was enough for Peter to start thrashing about again. 

“Nuh- Nuh uh... No…” He began to panic, especially under the sinister gaze of Doctor Strange.

“Shh, it’s all right, Petey.” Stephen shushed when Peter’s heart rate began to pick up on the monitor. He let go of the boy’s cock, and put the tape back over it. Then, he pulled his gloves off and tucked the gown and blanket back over the patient. “I bet you want to see your Daddies, huh? I’ll go call them right away and tell them how successful the surgery was. They’ll be so excited to see you, I bet.”

At the mention of his ‘Daddies’, Peter's eyes widened comically. He had completely forgotten about them, and suddenly he felt quite ill. He shook his head at the doctor's suggestion, and whimpered when the doctor seemed to ignore him entirely.

“Oh, there’s no reason to be shy.” Stephen twisted when Peter got worked up again. “You look adorable like this, and your Daddies love you so dearly no matter what you look like.” The doctor said, picking up the boy’s chart at the end of his bed and quickly noted some things down. He then gave some instructions to a nurse who passed by about transporting Peter to his room now that he had woken up.

That only made Peter feel worse, the idea that these psychos ‘loved’ him. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, and he struggled to keep back his sobs. The added morphine that Strange gave him was finally making him tired, and he could barely fight it before he passed out once more, both from physical and emotional exhaustion.

An hour or so later, Tony and Bucky returned to Stephen’s practice and were directed to a waiting room on the surgical ward. Both the Daddies were incredibly anxious to see Peter, and while Bucky kept bouncing his leg as he sat, Tony kept fiddling with his phone. Eventually, Stephen came out to greet them and shook both of their hands. 

“How’s Peter?” Tony asked immediately, although they had talked on the phone with the doctor already. 

“He’s doing great. He’s resting at the moment, but he pulled through the surgery with flying colours and I’ve already tested it out. The surgery was a success.”

Bucky huffed a sigh of relief, clutching his hand to his chest. 

“Oh, that's perfect. He's gonna be our perfect little boy!” Bucky said, excitedly turning to Tony who chuckled. 

“Settle down, babe, we haven't seen him yet. We can see him, can't we?” The other man asked, turning back to Stephen who was watching the couple fondly.

“Of course. Like I said, he is resting, so let him come around on his own time and let a nurse know when he does, so that they can check him over.” The doctor instructed before leading the way to the patient rooms on the surgical floor. While following Stephen, Tony took Bucky’s hand and squeezed it lovingly. They were both so giddy to see Peter.

When the doctor pushed the patient’s door open, both Bucky and Tony gasped a little in awe. Their boy looked like an angel, fast asleep in the bed with his head turned to one side. His hair was splayed out over the pillow like a halo, and neither Daddy could resist cooing gently as they approached the bed. There were two chairs, one on either side of the bed, which Bucky and Tony quickly sank into. 

“We’re keeping him sedated and restrained for a while longer. Littles like him have a tendency to become unruly, and I’d hate for him to rip out the stitches.” Stephen explained, stopping by the bottom of the bed and grabbing the chart to glance over the nurse’s notes. 

Tony nor Bucky were not really listening, since they were too wrapped up in gazing lovingly at Peter while he slept. The restraints seemed to be working very well, with Peter laying on his back and with his arms straight by his sides and legs slightly bent by his knees for access to his pelvis. Bucky leaned over to gently brush the boy’s chestnut curls away from his eyes, and his heart fluttered as the boy did not even flinch. 

“He’s so gorgeous when he sleeps peacefully. We never get moments like this.” The man chuckled, looking over at Tony who nodded in agreement though his gaze is also fixed on the boy’s face. 

“Oh, you will get moments like this once he recovers a bit and the regression starts again.” Stephen commented, and Bucky smiled eagerly at that and continued to cherish Peter’s curls while he could.

“How long do you reckon it’ll take for him to wake up?” Tony asked, shuffling closer to the bedside on his chair. At Tony question, Stephen did some quick calculations in his head with the amount of sedatives Peter had been given. 

“An hour or two, I think. He’s got quite a fast metabolism, so we’ve given him the really good stuff.” The doctor smirked, putting the chart away.

Tony nodded in understanding at that. He could see the edges of the straps that held his baby boy down to the hospital bed, but rather than be concerned or upset by it, he was relieved. Peter had been giving them issues for the longest time, so he was glad that they could have a moment like this where the boy was theirs to cherish. He looked over at Bucky, who gave him a watery smile like he was holding back tears of joy. Bucky was thrilled at the developments, and could not bear to let go of Peter for even a second. 

After giving Tony and Bucky some instructions on how to help Peter come around nicely, the doctor left the little family to give them a moment together. Stephen had also told them that they could all head home together that same evening. The husbands stayed sat by the boy's side for some time, until he began making little whimpering noises that signalled he was waking up from the anaesthetic. Both Tony and Bucky got up from their seats and looked at Peter intently. 

“Baby boy, wake up for Daddies... We’re right here, there’s no reason to be afraid.” Tony cooed and ran his hand up and down Peter’s forearm.

It took less time for Peter to realise where he was when he came to this time, but the sound of Tony's cooing voice made Peter's heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He almost did not want to open his eyes, for in his head seeing was believing and he did not want to believe that the two men were here, by his bedside. However, he could not put it off any longer and cracked his eyelids open to see the two men staring at him. 

“There we go. Hey, baby…!” Bucky whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke at Peter's cheek lovingly. “You feeling okay, feelin' sleepy?” He asked, completely ignoring the fear and discomfort on Peter's face. Peter tried to shrink away from their touch, but again found that he could npt go far with the straps holding him down.

“Shh, you’re okay, baby, you’re okay.” Tony comforted when Peter’s face twisted into a grimace. He ran his thumb over the boy’s brow lovingly, and even leaned down to give his forehead a kiss. “We’ll take you home very soon, handsome. We just gotta rest here a bit longer. Oh, I know it’s no fun, but it’s the doctor’s orders and even Daddies’ gotta follow those.” He chuckled.

Peter whimpered at the idea of being kept in the clinic for a longer time. As much as he absolutely hated the two Daddies, he hated Doctor Strange even more, and staying here meant that there was any chance the doctor could appear and perform more weird tests on him. He decided to swallow his pride, even just for a moment, and protested. 

“Wanna... wanna go home, Daddy.” He whined quietly, wincing inwardly at his own voice and what he was saying, but hoping it would be enough for the Daddies to take pity on him.

“Oh...” Both Tony and Bucky sighed affectionately when Peter sounded so soft. Perhaps the surgery had worked already, but it could also be the drugs or restraints that had a calming effect on the boy. Either way, the husbands had gotten instructions on how to use pain relief and keep him on bed rest to recover at home. “Soon, baby, soon. You just rest now. Oh, maybe Daddy can read for us, hm?” Tony asked, looking up at Bucky.

“Oh, yes! I've brought your bag, look, let's see what's in here…” Bucky said, leaning down to pick up Peter's kiddy backpack and place it on the bed. He pulled out a picture book, the one that Peter hated least, and also another stuffie for Peter to cuddle with. The boy hesitantly moved his fingertips to feel the soft fur of the stuffie as Bucky opened the picture book to the first page. He did not outwardly protest as Bucky started reading aloud for him, and Bucky shot a quick, smug look at Tony at how well Peter was behaving for them.

When Bucky started reading, Tony leaned over in his seat to gently cherish Peter’s curls. The older man was both surprised and thrilled to see that Peter lay with his head still, as so many times in the past he had trashed his head around, so that they would have to punish him for being rude. Now however, that did not seem necessary, and Tony could not have been more pleased. 

“Such a good boy...” He cooed quietly while Bucky flipped onto the next page.

Despite his best efforts, Peter found himself giving in. The comfort of having the Daddies with him, running a hand through his hair and reading to him, was actually more enjoyable than he expected, and even though the material he was being read was too childish for him, he did not mind being read to after all. Bucky could see Peter relaxing back against the pillow as he read, and a smile spread across his face as he continued the book.

Peter was discharged that same evening, and went home with his Daddies with liquid pain relief and a bunch of instructions for surgical aftercare. As soon as they came home, the husbands got Peter a quick and easy dinner, then gave him a sponge bath and finally tucked him into bed early. Thanks to the pain meds, the boy knocked out almost immediately, but still Tony and Bucky secured the restraints around Peter’s wrists and around his knees to keep them open. If he kept his legs closed, it could irritate the fresh stitches.

The next few days were... different. Peter still got shadows of feeling mortified whenever Tony or Bucky bathed him, or changed his pull-up, but he knew that they would not touch him there because of the stitches and bandages around his crotch. They had looked at it while he was in his first sponge bath since coming home, and the boy nearly cried with embarrassment at how the two men cooed over his now completely useless cock. They did not touch it with their hands, but their gaze almost felt like a physical touch alone. 

Being this horrified meant Peter was far more subdued than before, and barely fought anything the Daddies did to him. Both Tony and Bucky noticed that, but neither said anything about it. Bucky knocked gently on the boy's door to wake him up one morning, and 'aww'd' as he saw the little boy fast asleep in his bed with his cuffs still on. 

“Tones, come look. He's cuddlin' Sharky.” He whispered to his husband, nodding over to where Peter had his shark stuffie nestled in the crook of his neck and was drooling on it as he slept.

Hearing his husband call for him, Tony headed out from the main bedroom where he was folding laundry. As soon as he saw Peter in the half darkness of his nursery, he cooed openly and clutched his heart before it could burst out of his chest. 

“Oh, my God!” He gasped and pulled Bucky to his side. “It worked! I mean- I didn’t doubt it wouldn’t but, it really did work.” Tony grinned widely and gasped adoringly once more when Peter let out a soft whine. “Hey, there, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well? Oh, you and Sharky look so comfy...”

Peter woke up slowly, blinking blearily. He looked down to see Sharky squished up against his side, and a small wet patch where he had drooled against the fur of the stuffie. 

“Huh...? Da...” He mumbled before he could think better of it, looking up to see Tony and Bucky stood at the doorway. Bucky came forward and leaned down to stroke the boy’s cheek lovingly. 

“Look at you, our little boy... I bet you slept like a log last night, huh?”

While Bucky talked to Peter to wake him, Tony went and got the changing supplies ready. These last few days they had done changes in Peter’s crib to minimise the amount of moving and such. 

“Did you go potty last night, buddy, hm? Let’s see then...” Tony mused as he pushed aside the blanket to get to Peter’s crotch and opened the boy’s diaper.

In the time that it took Peter to wake up, he had barely registered that his lower half was feeling damp. He looked down dazedly, and a feeling of ice flooded his veins as he realised that he had wet himself during the night without even realising it. The two Daddies on the other hand seemed thrilled by this, and were struggling to keep this excitement hidden from the boy. 

“Aww, did somebody go in their diapey? That's all right, we'll clean you up sweetheart.” Bucky said gently, looking over to Tony with wide eyes at the true realisation that the surgery had worked. Peter had never wet himself in the middle of the night, and all three of them knew it.

“Oh, there’s no need to cry.” Tony added, although the boy was not crying. Stroking at Peter’s soft thigh, he pulled the used diaper from underneath his hips and rolled it up while Bucky started cleaning Peter’s crotch with some wet wipes. 

“We’ll get you all dry and snug in a bit.” Bucky comforted, carefully working around the water proof bandage on Peter’s perineum. They would have to change the bandage later on today, but first the boy needed some breakfast and another dose of medicine.

Peter was not crying, though he did whimper gently at the feeling of the wet wipe so close to his crotch. He was afraid that it would touch the stitches, but when Bucky was able to clean him up without touching them, the boy relaxed a little. He laid with his head back and his eyes closed, simply waiting for the changing process to be done already. Bucky could already tell that this was so different compared to before, where the boy would usually try and thrash about to stop the men from changing him. Now, Peter laid in the crib in an embarrassed silence, but it was good enough for the two men to get him changed.

“There we go. All dry and snug again.” Bucky said once he had taped up the new diaper, then unbuckled the restraints to lift Peter up bridal style. They could not set the boy on their hip because of the stitches, so they had to carry him that way. 

“You’ve been so good for us these last few days, Pete, so I think you can pick out your own clothes today.” Tony said and went to the boy’s closet. But, instead of letting Peter choose freely, he held up three different onesies for the boy to choose from.

Peter could not deny that being carried around in Bucky's arms like this was both less demeaning than on his hip, and more comfortable. He looked over to Tony when his attention was called, and his eyes flickered between the three onesies. 

“That one.” He mumbled quietly, pointing to the puppy onesie that had a pair of floppy ears on the hood. He often found himself fiddling with the ears whenever he was nervous, finding it to be a source of comfort. 

“Awh, you wanna be our little puppy prince today, baby?” Bucky asked, and together he and Tony manoeuvred the boy to get him into his onesie. Peter only ever wore a diaper to bed, so it was easy to slip the onesie on him and button it up. “You look so cute, pup!” Bucky smiled, bopping the ears of the onesie gently.

“Yes, you do.” Tony added when Bucky picked Peter up once more and gave the boy’s cheek a kiss. However, he did not point out how Peter turned away a bit, but this time it was much less reluctant than before. “Lets get you some yummy breakfast, little pup.” He added and led the way to the kitchen. 

Before Peter had woken up, Tony had already prepared the boy’s prescribed dose of pain relief in an oral syringe. While Bucky set Peter down on his donut pillow to let his stitches heal nicely, Tony went to get the syringe and a sippy cup filled with juice. 

“Open up, puppy prince.” Tony coaxed, tapping under Peter’s chin with the syringe in his other hand.

Peter only grimaced a little bit before opening his mouth to receive the medicine. As he swallowed it down, he missed the two Daddies' smug look again over his head. While Peter took his medicine and washed it down with some juice, Bucky set about cooking the three of them breakfast. He cooked bacon and eggs with toast for himself and his husband, and then made porridge with a little serving of banana slices and a squirt of honey for Peter. The boy sat quietly as the two men moved around the kitchen, already pulling his onesie sleeves down to form sweater paws around his hands.

“He’s so well behaved today.” Tony whispered to Bucky while the sounds of the eggs and bacon frying covered their voices so that Peter did not hear them. “He doesn’t even have a baby book.” Tony added, smiling widely at his partner before turning his attention to the pan, flipping the bacon. 

“We got our money’s worth.” Bucky pointed out, making Tony shush him with a little chuckle.

Peter was not paying much attention, he was just looking dazedly around the kitchen. The donut pillow was odd to sit on, but he knew that he could not squirm as it would ruin the stitches. If he did, he was sure he would be sent right back to Doctor Strange, and Peter would rather die than let that happen. He was brought out of his daze by Bucky placing down his bowl of porridge on the little plastic table attached to his high-chair. The man could not resist running his hand through Peter's hair, petting him lovingly. 

“There you go, pup. Eat up, I bet you're hungry!” He smiled. As Bucky went back to the stove to sort out his and Tony's plate of breakfast, Peter picked up his spoon and had a cautionary spoonful of porridge. As usual, with everything Bucky cooked, it was delicious, and Peter began to eat it.

Once their breakfast was also ready, the husbands went to sit on either side of Peter. The placement was of course strategic since Peter needed a lot of discipline to settle into his role, but today he sat quietly and obediently. Tony and Bucky shared an adoring look once more. Since breakfast went by without so much as a hiccup, Tony and Bucky decided to let Peter have some playtime in the living room on his play mat while they did some chores around the house. 

“Up you get, puppy prince.” Bucky said, lifting Peter up by his armpits and then set the boy down on the floor. They had already explained the conditions for playtime, and so Bucky and Tony sent him off with a kiss and a pat on his bum.

Peter nodded mutely when he was left to his own devices, and so made his way to the living room. The diaper between his legs made it difficult for him to walk, so it was more of a toddle as he first went to pick up Sharky from his crib and then went back to the living room. 

The TV remote was nearby, and looking over his shoulder Peter could not see or hear either of the Daddies in the corridor, so he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Instantly, the first channel to be broadcast was showing a movie that Peter had not seen before, and so he sat to watch it. However, it did not take long before a sex scene between the two main leads occurred on screen, and Peter felt his skin flush with heat. There was no response from his crotch, though, and Peter realised with horror that he truly could not get hard any more. The realisation hit him like a truck, and was enough to send him into startled tears.

“Hey! Are you going downstairs?” Bucky asked from the bedroom when Tony passed in the hallway. 

“Yeah, why?” He asked, poking his head in. With a pleading face, Bucky passed Tony an empty cup. 

“Can you bring it down, please?” Tony rolled his eyes fondly and grumbled something to Bucky about leaving dishes around before heading downstairs. After putting the cup in the dishwasher, Tony headed into the living room to check on Peter.

Peter was now shaking as he cried, the realisation that this was his life now fully hitting him. He brought his hands up to cover his face from the TV screen as he sobbed, not wanting to watch the sex scene any more. He could hear faint footsteps from somewhere, and an innate part of him desperately wanted contact comfort, no matter who it was from, even if it was from his kidnappers. 

“Duh- Daddy! Da!” Peter wailed, hoping it was loud enough for whichever one of the Daddies was walking past to hear.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat, and for a second he could not believe his ears. Had Peter just... called out for him? And even called him ‘Daddy’? 

“What is it, sweetest?” Tony asked with a wide smile, although Peter’s tone was very much sad. “Oh, baby! What happened?” He asked and came over to wrap his arms around Peter where he was on the sofa. Looking around the living room to scan the area, Tony found that the TV was on and came to a conclusion. “Did you turn on the TV and watch something scary?” He asked, rubbing the boy’s back.

Peter did not even care that he was seeking comfort from Tony, his kidnapper, as he turned his head to bury it into the man's shoulder. He did not answer the man's question, but rather continued to wail pitifully as Tony rubbed his back. His body was shaking in the Daddy's arms, and he whimpered as Tony reached to switch the TV off. Bucky, upon hearing the wailing, also appeared at the doorway and made a sympathetic tutting noise at how the boy cried. 

“Oh, sweetest... You’re real upset. It’s okay, it’s okay, Daddy’s here.” Tony cooed and gently manoeuvred Peter to lay back and held the boy’s torso tightly to his chest. Bucky also went to join them, and took Peter’s legs onto his lap, rubbing at the boy’s socked feet. “And we both love you so much.” Tony added, shooting his husband a smile. “Our baby called for me! Can you believe it? He called me Daddy and wanted cuddles.” Tony gushed while rocking Peter gently.

“Bless him… it's okay, Petey, we're here for you.” Bucky said softly, rubbing at the boy's feet and chuckling at how Peter seemed to squirm in Tony's lap from being ticklish. “Poor baby got scared from the TV, huh? You're all right, baby, you're all right…” Peter was still calming down from his hysterics, and had his face hidden in his hands as he hiccuped gently. 

“Da…” He moaned sadly.

“Oh, I know, I know.” Tony sighed and ran his hand through Peter’s hair before kissing the top of his head twice. “How about we have some more medicine and then early nap time, hm? You need your rest, puppy prince. You had a big poke on your privates and your little body needs time to heal.” Tony explained and then mouthed to Bucky to go get a bottle with some pain relief mixed into it. The husbands would never admit it, but they really loved the medication that the doctor had prescribed Peter, as it made the boy so relaxed and sweet.

Bucky gently put the boy's legs down, and stood up so that he could go to the kitchen to get him a bottle. As he came back and handed the bottle over, Peter took it into his hands without complaint and began suckling on it. It made him comfortably drowsy, and eventually his tears stopped falling as he relaxed in his Daddy's arms. His shark stuffie was also handed to him, which he took into the crook of his elbow, and he was carried up and to his crib by Tony.

“You’re okay, baby, you’re okay. You’re safe with your Daddies. We love you so, so much.” Tony whispered to Peter as he carried him upstairs. Bucky followed them with a fond smile, and went to shut the blinds so that Peter could rest in his nursery. Very gently, Tony set him down in the crib, and put a blanket over him. While the boy continued to be occupied with his bottle, Tony and Bucky worked together on putting the restraints in place one more, but this time they let them be more loose to give the boy more freedom to move his limbs.

The bottle that Peter was drinking was making him sleepy, and he chased that feeling as he was placed in his crib with the blanket pulled up over him. Mewling softly around the nipple of the bottle, he pulled his shark stuffie closer to him and rested the side of his face against it. He could tell that the restraints on his wrists and ankles were looser than usual, but for the first time he did not think to use them to escape, only to get into a more comfortable sleeping position. As he drifted off under the influence of the pain medication, he wondered whether this life was really that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading! People wanted to actually see the results of the surgery, so what do you think? It worked, didn't it? But, what about poor Peter? Do you think he will surrender to his captors? Or pretend to regress and then make an escape? We'd love to know what you guys think.  
Richie and I don't have plans of continuing this, but never say never. Maybe you guys can spark our imaginations... ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading!  
I know I usually only do fluffy ageplay, so for Halloween I wanted to do smth different. Let me know what you think and if you'd like more darker ageplay!  
And thank you sm to Richie for rping with me and for the inspo from Bree and Wolfie c:


End file.
